The One Akuha Fears
by The seal is broken47
Summary: Based off the R V manga, Moka has been captured and its up to Tsukune and the others go to rescue her, a confrontation with Akuha shuzen is inevitable, but something much darker and sinister is lurking in the shadows. Also a bit of Yuri )


"Come on we're almost there" yelled kurumu back to mizore, "just a little bit farther. A few seconds later they emerged from the seemingly endless tunnel into the main chamber. The room they stood in was bigger than any other room in the floating gardens, fairy tale main HQ. "I think I can see her" mizore said as she and kurumu got adjusted to the room lighting.

"Yes, there she is" kurumu said pointing to the center of the expansive room. She and mizore rushed to moka, but were stopped when they received a nasty shock from an invisible barrier that apparently surrounded moka. "Please….get out ….of here" pleaded outer moka.

"What?!" mizore and kurumu said simultaneously

"What are you saying?" asked mizore

"There is no way in hell that we are leaving you here" kurumu said forcefully "we came all this way just to save you, so we're not leaving here without you!"

"But I'm not real!" cried outer moka "all my memories…when they seal weakened, the came back" "I remember everything: allucard, my mom, what she sacrificed to save me, everything". "The person you are trying to save isn't real" I'm I'm not "moka tried to finish her sentence but collapsed into a sobbing heap of despair.

"SNAP OUTTA IT BITCH"! Mizore yelled violently. Moka's head jerked upright and both she and kurumu looked equally shocked "mi-zor-e?"

"What about all those feelings you have for Tsukune, are they fake too?" mizore enunciated "I know what it's like to feel despair, to feel like there is nothing left to live for" "But you can't give up, there is always something - someone to live for" "For you it's Tsukune, for me…" at this point in mizore's pep talk her face turn a light shade of red "It-it was someone else". Mizore then turned to kurumu and said "Kurumu, I-

"How touching"

Both of them shocked, wheeled around ready to fight the voice, and saw nobody.

"Ha"

"Haha"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"who is it?!' kurumu announced

"Whose there?!" demanded mizore

"Show yourself" they yelled

"…If you insist" said the voice

Slowly, rising from the solid concrete floor was a figure cloaked in black, and if this hadn't happened before at the Wong Family Estate, kurumu and mizore would have been taken completely off guard.

But they knew who that ominous form belonged to…

AKUHA SHUZEN

"Hmph, I'm surprised you remembered me" akua said with cool confidence.

"We wouldn't forget the cold-hearted bitch that stole moka away from-"

"SILENCE"

With speed that baffled kurumu, akuha dashed in front of her, swept her legs and grabbed her throat "moka is MINE!" she screamed in kurumu's face "It was you trash that stole her away from me!" Kurumu tried to something back but Akuha just tightened her grip on kurumu's throat, so she was only able to respond with a choked gurgle. Kurumu could feel her feet leave the ground she was lifted into the air. She tried to pry the hand that was clamped on her throat off, but damn this girl was strong. She could feel her strength ebbing away and black dots swarmed her vision. She was about to pass out when a pillar of ice was dropped onto akuha, killing her instantly. Kurumu slumped to the floor in a heap, gasping for air. Mizore rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner, but she had her jigen-tou against my neck." she pleaded. "You were dying and I felt so powerless not being able to do something". Tears welled up in mizore's eyes "Oh Kurumu, if-if something happened to you before I got to say-to say"

"Go on" Kurumu said as her face flushed red

"To say that I-"

"Oh shut up"

Both kurumu and mizore looked up in shock to see the not-crushed-and-perfectly-fine akuha standing a few feet behind them.

"Sorry for interrupting but that was just so incredibly boring that it was putting me to sleep" Akuha yawned and stretched. "Now since you've taken the time to come all the way here, let me explain to you why you can't leave here with moka". "What you see right there is the greatest vampire that ever walked the earth, Allucard". If he were to awaken, his power alone would bring about the destruction of the entire world". "The power of a shinso, however, the blood of a shinso, moka's blood, would be needed to fully resurrect him. So taking moka back from you creeps and keeping her here is part of the awakening ceremony".

"But that's what we came here for, to stop you and save moka". Both of the girls said. Ok well you're gonna have to do better than a poorly timed ice pillar to beat me" Akuha stated. By the way, did anyone see how I dodged that" she inquired, "no one?" "I mean, it was pretty easy and I bet you saw it Moka" she asked "Surely this would be a lot more interesting than listening to these two homo freaks confess their stupid love for each othe- akuha started"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" the couple screamed

Akuha nonchalantly shifted her gaze from moka to the two angry women on her right, her eyes cold and uncaring, but her demeanor quickly deteriorated into horror. "Of course, not from the death glares she was receiving. Directly behind kurumu and mizore, a small black flame had ignited itself out of thin air and was gradually expanding into a seal.

"Ha, would ya look at that" kurumu said triumphantly "She's frozen in fear mizore". When she didn't answer, kurumu said her name again and looked to her right only to see that she looked paler than akuha. Soon after she felt a bony hand clasp her shoulder, like being grabbed by a skeleton, and her blood ran cold. A sinister silhouette emerged for the seal and began to take the shape of a man. Kurumu couldn't see the thing behind her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. The seal closed behind it as the thing had morphed into a tall, dark-haired man about six feet tall, dressed in a leather trench coat and pinstripe fedora. He or "it" strode past the two girls, roughly shouldering both of them, and kurumu was too afraid to say anything in protest. She could definitely feel the monster power emanating from him; so incredibly powerful it was eerie as hell. Kurumu observed that man had made a beeline for akuha, "Wonder what he's planning" She mumbled. She soon got her answer as the man picked akuha up by the waist had brought her in for a long, passionate kiss. The jaw muscles of kurumu and mizore suddenly failed them as they dropped open in shock and surprise. Then mizore happened to noticed that she was crying, but before she could question this something even more bizarre happened. The man grabbed akuha violently by the throat and suspended her a good 2 feet off the ground. Kurumu unexpectedly received a case of deju vu`, wasn't that the same thing that akuha had done to her? You could clearly see that akuha was trying to break free of his grasp, but the man's grip rivaled death's. Akuha's eyes rolled back into her head and when the man dropped her she collapsed into a feeble, breathless heap. "Good girl" the man spoke in a unnatural tone, "I'll take it from here".

"You monster" screamed kurumu

"I could say the same of you two" said the man as he laughed mockingly.

Mizore put a hand on kurumu's shoulder "Why'd you kill her" she questioned.

"Oh I didn't kill her, if I did I would have to find a new food source" the man stated, grinning maliciously

"You eat her!?" the pair exclaimed in disbelief.

"No you weak-minded fools!" he said "I feed off of fear and betrayal" Then licked his lips greedily "especially betrayal of love". Kurumu was about to say something when he butted in "But what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy she's suffering, after all she did try to kill you" he said.

"That's not the point" kurumu began. She tried to explain further when she suddenly dropped to her knees and felt like she had a fever, then her vision went dark, and she fell unconscious. Mizore caught her before her head hit the floor "Bastard, what did you do to her!" she yelled aggressively.

"Hmph, you people always overreact" he said frivolously "it's not like I'm stealing your soul" he said smiling malevolently.

"I'LL KILL YOU" she shrieked charging him with her ice claws, running him through. Mizore heard a soft grunt. "Don't you ever lay a hand on kurumu agai-"Where are you looking girl" a voice said from around her. Mizore froze, "if he wasn't who she attacked then who…" her blood ran cold and she looked up slowly and was mortified. There hung kurumu, Mizore's ice claws protruding from her back. Kurumu weakly raised her head and said with glazed eyes "But….I loved you" violently coughing up blood, she fell limp, her head hanging off to one side. Mizore's eyes erupted violently into angry tears and she was overcome by emotion. She wept, hugging the body of her dead friend. "KURUMU" she cried.

Then the body started to laugh.

Mizore stopped crying and listened, then the corpse pushed her on her back, pinning her to the ground. She stared up at the dead kurumu; her head bent at an impossible angle, her face drained of blood and her eyes, completely black opened as she glared down at mizore. "Why did you kill me Mizore, WHY" the dead body demanded. Mizore, too afraid to even think, started to cry again and called out for Tsukune. It then grabbed her throat and began to bang her head against ground. "You killed the only person that will ever love you, and now I going to kill you"! Mizore let out a muffled gurgle as she was being strangled by the corpse of her would-be lover. She started to feel weak and then blacked out. Then as she was lying there, mizore heard tsukune's voice. She cried for his help and pleaded that she didn't mean to do it. But then the voice abruptly changed, "Oh, whose tsukune little girl" the voice said.

She opened her eyes, fearing that she'd she kurumu again, but it was him, his smile full of malicious intent. Mizore was hit by a wave of emotion and also his hand. She wanted to call him so all sorts of unkind names, but only tears responded. "Now that you're ripe, time to pick that delicious smelling betrayal from inside you" he said and a seal appeared inside of his eyes. Mizore could feel herself falling asleep and she tried to fight it, but her eyelids were just so heavy. The last thing she remembered before falling into a deep slumber is that if she was on dry ground, then why was she drowning.

Seeing is how the pre-ritual was complete the man then proceeded to drain this girl of her emotion, when something pierced his mid-section. He looked over his shoulder to his surprise, it was the succu- bitch, and she'd recovered faster than he anticipated. "It's too late to save your lover, girl" he said sharply.

"It's too late for you to save yourself as well" kurumu replied shoving her talons deeper into his chest.

He chuckled softly "You really have no idea how powerful I am" he stated. His leather coat expanded explosively into a large cloak, knocking her back several feet. Irritated that he wouldn't be able to complete the ritual, he decided to retreat. A seal like the one he arrived in appeared below him and he started to sink into it. "Wait!" kurumu yelled "get back here!"

"Don't worry, we will meet again" he said and cackled wickedly as he disappeared from sight.

"That laugh…" kurumu said. A chill ran up her spine and she shuddered when she thought of how evil that man was.

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about that" kurumu said to herself. Mizore had been affected by whatever that thing had done to her and she had no time to waste in saving her. She went to her unconscious friend and tried to wake her, no response. Kurumu tried calling mizore's name and shaking her gently, still no response. Kurumu thought of a way she could wake her up, then blushing a bit she leaned over and kissed mizore. Mizore's eyes flashed opened and kurumu was relived, until she noticed that mizore's eyes were bright red and contained tiny seals like the ones the thing created. Kurumu started to get off of mizore when she was violently kicked in the ribs. Doubling over from the pain she was hit again but this time in the head. She fell over and hit her head hard on the floor and shortly after felt a warm feeling running down her head. Then the possessed mizore walked over to kurumu with her claws extended. Kurumu managed to stand up and face her and barely dodge mizore's strike. Kurumu then took her tail and bound mizore's legs bringing her to the ground. Kurumu then swiftly jumped on her, pinning her arms down. Mizore violently fought against her restraints then kurumu smiled weakly and a trickle of blood ran down the contour of her cheek. "Don't worry" kurumu said gently "I'm going to help you mizore". Kurumu quickly takes her tail from around mizore's legs, opens it up and pins it to her forehead. Both of them slowly lose consciousness and kurumu says "Hold on mizore".

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" mizore thought "I can't believe this really happening" As she was walking with tsukune hand in hand to his room. "Tsukune all this time loved me, I'm so excited". When they got to his room tsukune quickly and roughly shoved mizore against the door and began kissing her everywhere. Mizore flushed red and began to breathe heavily as tsukune kicked the door open. She was surprised by his strength as he threw her on the bed. Pinning her down, he roughly grabbed her breast. Mizore let out a pleasured gasp "Could you be a little gentler tsukune, this is my first time" she said embarrassed. He then slapped across the face, hard "Shut up" tsukune said sharply.

Mizore was shocked; this wasn't tsukune, the tsukune she knew would never treat her like this. She tried to get up but was pushed violently back down "stay down" tsukune said in a serious tone.

"Tsukune why you are acting lik-"mizore was cut off as she was punched in the face "I said SHUT UP" he shouted and began tearing off her clothes. Mizore was very scared, part of her wanted to throw tsukune off of her, but another part said that since you're finally with tsukune so putting up with this was just something she would have to get used to. No, this wasn't tsukune he wouldn't- her thoughts were interrupted as something was jammed inside of her. She tried to resist, but it felt so good. She was getting sleepy all of the sudden, "I can't fall asleep….now" she thought "Need…to stay…..awake"

The sound of a loud crash suddenly resounded in the room.

Mizore struggled to see what had caused it, but her limbs felt like they were made of lead. She could hear muffled sounds coming from the crash, like someone was talking. The loud noise that came from on top of her was tsukune and it responded to the muffled voice. There was an abrupt gust of wind and the weight bearing down was gone. She then mustered all of her strength to lift her head to see what was going on. To her horror, Kurumu had tsukune impaled against the wall with her talons. She tried to get up but her body felt weak and she fell of the bed with a thud. Consciousness was now a struggle, and as she tried to look up she felt something warm envelop her. She tried to pull away when someone said as clear as day "don't be afraid mizore, it's me and I'm going to get you out of here. That was Kurumu's voice what was she doing here? Was she so jealous of her and tsukune that she had to come tear them apart? She was going to give her a piece of her mind, but strangely she'd forgotten how to talk. Kurumu picked mizore up, cradling her in her arms and flew out the window, leaving "tsukune" behind in a bloody heap. As they got further away from the house, mizores vision started to clear and her voice came back her as well. "What is this place" mizore asked.

"The inside of your head, mizore" kurumu said. "That thing messed with your mind and now it's trying to kill you from inside your own mind".

"How's he doing that" mizore questioned

"By using the memories you have of everyone to drain life energy through your emotion"

"But tsukune looked so real"

"I know but this isn't the real world, this world is just a compilation of your memories" "We don't belong here and sooner or later everything is going to fall apart". As if to punctuate kurumu's sentence, the building's started to crumble and the streets began to fill up rapidly with water. "is that what you mean"? Mizore said worriedly.

"Yes now hang on" kurumu said as she flew faster into the sky. It was only a few minutes and mizore said "uh, is there any way you could fly faster kurumu"?

"Why what's wrong"? Kurumu replied as she glanced down. The water was right behind them! Now panicked, kurumu strained herself to fly faster, when she suddenly felt the water splash against her neck. She then felt mizore barely lift her head above the water and gasp for air. "If this is where we die, I'm glad that it's with you kurumu" mizore said. Then she kissed her very passionately as the water enveloped them. They both content to die in each other's arms when kurumu spotted a light out of the corner of her eye and started to swim towards it with mizore still in her arms. Kurumu was almost out of air when she was blinded and roughly thrown against the ground like there was no water at all. She then found herself slumped on top of mizore who was no longer under control of that thing and was smiling at her. She smiled back and was about to get up when she felt something sticky on the front of her shirt. She looked down and saw that it was the blood that ran from her head in her scuffle the possessed mizore. She then felt very scared because she was getting very sleepy.

"Hey" mizore said softly.

Kurumu looked down at mizore, who cupped her cheek with a free hand "You don't need to be scared, you're not going to die here, I promise". Mizore said gently and gave kurumu a soft kiss. Kurumu then realized that she didn't need tsukune to be happy in life, all she needed was her little snow bunny. So she laid her head down on mizore's chest, and closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten a good night sleep since this whole thing began…


End file.
